Sense Of Sight
by LuckyBachi
Summary: Assassins are hunting members of fairy tail, but what exactly is so special about the Dragon Slayers?
1. Chapter 1

A loud crackle woke her, outside a storm brewing. Even the window had blown open, that's how powerful the wind had redeemed itself. Lucy shivered, rolling over in her bed only to yelp as she was greeted by the feel of pink hair across her cheek. One part of her wanted to punch the boy, very hard. But another side of her was telling her that was probably the worst thing she could do, after all this boy was a fire mage. He was the warmest thing in the bed right now, and even as he lay there with more than fifty percent of the sheet, Lucy knew that if she didn't want to freeze her toes off, she would be an idiot to kick him out now. He'd stayed the night with Happy of course, to be honest it was starting to become a habit, the boys would come home with food and they'd play board games until they grew tired. If there were jobs to take, they did them during the day, but coming back to Lucy's was always how their night ended.

Lucy trembled once more and couldn't help but snuggle towards the boy that was until her heart practically jumped out of her chest. The sound of a heavy banging smashed against the front door, It was far to loud for a simple brush from the wind.

The blonde frowned, tilting her body around to face the door, a bad feeling settling on her gut.

Only moving her left arm, the girl shook Natsu.

"Natsu…..Natsu, wake up.."

He grunted, glancing back at her with glassy eyes; still half asleep it seemed.

"Whadda matter?" He grunted, maybe he was a little surprised that she hadn't just kicked him off the bed like she usually did.

"I think there's someone at the door...I'm not sure though...it could be the wind.."

"There's.. What's time?" He rubbed his eye slightly, pushing himself upright, clearly not in panic mode… in fact he was in absolutely no mode apart from dysfunctional it seemed. He must have been sleeping really well, Lucy thought.

She let her eyes flash in the direction of her lacrimal clock, the numbers glowing red like something evil in the night. Very heartwarming for her current cautious feelings.

"About 3 AM...you can sense if there really is someone, right..?"

"Just answer it.." He grumbled, pulling himself from out of the covers, his expression changing; he suddenly looked pissed off instead.

She frowned slightly, she actually felt guilty for waking him up at that. It probably was the wind and she had forced him to wake up for no reason.

"Right...sorry I woke you up… I just…"

"No, no... It's Gray.. I can smell him." Natsu stated, his back cracking as he stood and Lucy's eyes widened at how well he could tell.

"Oh...but why would he be here in the middle of the night..?"

"Good question. I'll punch him if it's stupid reason."

"I don't think he would have a good reason, wouldn't be like him… Not at my house anyway…"

Natsu dragged himself over to her front door, and she perched herself on the side of the bed to watch him, leaning over her pink blankets to flick on the bedside lamps.

He pulled the door, the breeze of the storm outside making Lucy hop to her feet; beyond the door there was exactly as Natsu had guessed. A very wet.. very dirty Gray. Though the dirt was not only mud, it was tainted with his own blood; a gash across his chest like he had been attacked two seconds before banging the door. He looked tired and irritated, his lack of shirt even making him look cold. If he wasn't so used to the cold, he would be shivering.

"About time you opened the door; I've been knocking for almost half an hour."

Lucy's eyes widened in shock, Gray's ragged voice was concerning in itself, and she moved to Natsu's side.

"Gray! Oh my… I'm so sorry- What happened?"

The ice mage snorted slightly, before letting himself inside."This crappy weather doesn't help. Flooded half the streets, I'm surprised you've been able to sleep."

Lucy narrowed her eyes, her arms wandering out to help Gray walk into her home, then she quickly motioned Natsu to fetch the first aid box, which he did.

"It was the storm…?"

"Not just that. We have a bigger problem." Gray moved into Lucy's small kitchen, resting his hand on the table.

Natsu returned, handing Lucy the first aid box. Happy had awoken now too, settling himself on the dining table to listen to Gray's story.

Lucy pulled Gray down to sit at one of her dining chairs, him grunting as she did a little too forcefully for his new wound.

"And what is it?" She yanked out a bandage.

"I don't need that." He said immediately, seeing her with the box, rolling his shoulder.

Though she shook her head.

"You're bleeding. Not a time for being stubborn"

The ice boy only rolled his eyes and continued as if she had never spoken.

"Wendy was taken. The guild got attacked right before the big storm happened." HE was quick with his slap of explanation, and Lucy couldn't help but feel taken aback.

She dropped the box as her eyes widened. The team hadn't long gotten back together, and it was already being torn apart overnight? She knew there was a reason why her gut was hurting earlier… the bad feeling was more than a feeling alone. Perhaps she had felt this happen.

"What? Why?!" Natsu barked from behind her, as if he had been waiting for Lucy to ask the exact same things.

Gray glanced at Natsu who stood behind Lucy with his arms folded.

"I dunno if it's cuz she's the only kid, dunno if it's cuz she looked the smallest, her magic- no idea. But they seemed pretty desperate to get her. Fast as hell. Even Erza was bleeding afterwards. And Juvia.." He paused looking down. "These people know what they're doing."

"Who attacked? Where did they go-? We have to find her…" Natsu growled, unfolding his arms so that he could quickly flex and light a flame.

"We just wanted to tell you to keep an eye out." Gray replied, looking back at Lucy and completely ignoring Natsu's questions of frustration.

"There's no way we're resting here in safety while a friend of us is in trouble." Lucy whispered, wiping Gray's chest with a cloth.

"We don't even know where to look yet; everyone's just gathering each other's analysis' at the guild."

"Then we'll go to the guild."

Gray frowned, glancing down at Lucy's hand.

"Fine, if that'll stop flame brain from running out in a storm."


	2. Chapter 2

The rain was heavy; it pounding down as the three guild mages made their way back to their true home: Fairy Tail. Even though Gray refused several times, Lucy still ended up draping one of his arms over her shoulder to aid the boy walking.

Normally she would've shivered, complaining in a way that was a playful manner and moving closer to Natsu for his body naturally oozed warmth, but there was no sense of joy in the walk over; nothing but dread filling her gut for the fact that when they walked through the doors, she would expect a war zone. It wasn't normal for a Fairy Tail mage to be stolen without a fight after all.

Natsu was ahead; from head to toe the two of them were drenched to the bone. It was inside that left Lucy speechless as the door swung open, everyone cooped up at tables, a nervous energy accompanied with the rumblings of voices.

Juvia was sitting on a chipped wooden chair, her body slouched over as she held a wet towel on her bruised looking cheek; Erza, Levy and Gajeel stood around her like body guards… or better yet, security against as they loudly barked out frantic questions.

Others were in groups of similar situations, just talking or simply worrying.

As they entered Gray pulled himself away from Lucy; his tense body making it's way over the the water mage and Lucy couldn't help but take a peek towards Natsu, looking up to see his expression. He looked concerned, his eyes focused on Juvia as she seemed stressed and she couldn't shake the question out of her head, why now? Why was this happening to them? And what was it?

Gray was watching Juvia with a concerned expression; taking a towel from Levy's overloaded hands; (apparently she had submitted to being the towel lady of that night), to dry himself as he continued to edge closer.

When Lucy observed closer, she realised the blue haired girl had her arms held tight to her body, the one with the towel only risen slightly, her coat ripped as a deep gash went from her collar bone all the way to the outer of her right arm; the girl looking overwhelmed by the confrontation.

The blonde frowned, somehow unsure what to do, how to help. Bandages would be her first thought, but the mages bombarding the girl were like a barricade only ready to move when answered.

Stepping after Gray, the closer she neared them, the easier she found it to hear the questions over the rest of the noise. Erza was asking what they looked like, Gajeel was ranting on about getting revenge and levy asking if Juvia knew anything that could help. The girl looked dizzy and confused; it would be better for questions singularly. Though by the sounds of things, Juvia had been closest to Wendy, nearest to the action.

Erza was first to speak away from the blue mage as if Lucy's presence had subsided her focus. Though Natsu and Lucy's appearance was far from being greeted with joy, instead the two of them received a dark, gloomy glare.

"And where the hell were both of you?!"

Natsu made a sound of resentment, crossing his arms grouchily as he hovered beside Lucy, the rain still dripping down his arms. She had almost forgotten how wet the two of them were from the walk here; no one had handed them a towel.

Lucy's reaction was much more modest, she slowly looked down, truly ashamed. They had gone to bed late, and in all honesty she had been exhausted. She didn't even think they would have heavy rain, or that the guild would be attacked quite so close to her own bed.

"I'm sorry...If I had known earlier.."

"When did it happen? It wasn't raining when we went to sleep." Natsu butted in over the top of Lucy, letting her escape the feeling of shame for the moment.

Something in Erza clicked, and she returned to her usual professional self rather than angry boss.

"About two hours ago. Juvia is the only one that got spoken to and saw the attackers up close so we are trying to get more information out of her."

"That's probably not going to work if everyone asks her different questions at once.."

Erza pursed her lips together and only then did Lucy realise the rest of the questions had froze, everyone's eyes were focused on the blonde instead.

The red head nodded, pulling a towel from Levy's arms too and handing it gently to Lucy.

"You're right. You deal with her. I'm going to ask everyone else if they saw anything." She nodded and pushed past the two of them; Natsu looking a little offended at not being offered a towel himself. But Lucy had a new job on her hands, Juvia had information.

Not that it was normal to drag questions out of a teammate, but at this point it seemed that not even Erza knew anything about the culprits they were up against.

Gray spoke up then, something that caught Gajeel's attention and they wandered away to give Lucy a spec of privacy. Natsu however, stayed quietly behind the blonde, looking at Juvia; she was trembling, glancing up at Lucy from her wooden chair.

"Love rival-"

Lucy's expression turned flat, internally face palming as she tried her best to ignore Juvia's self appointed nickname.

"What happened?"

Juvia nodded, taking a deep breath before finally letting herself release some information.

"Juvia didn't realise."

"Eh?" Natsu grunted, squinting at the girl as Lucy tried her hardest not to roll her eyes already.

Though Juvia seemed unphased, her eye contact switching to look at Natsu.

"Juvia and Wendy were just watering the flowers before going back to Fairy Hills. Then Juvia saw a man come over and ask Juvia a question. Juvia said no, but Wendy said yes."

Lucy frowned.

"Did he look dangerous?"

"Not really. He looked like any normal man. Not too young, but also not too old. Dressed normally. But it was dark and Juvia was already wary. Juvia tried to keep Wendy back."

"I guess she just wanted to help."

"Juvia didn't know they would take Wendy, Juvia is so ashamed..." She rubbed her eyes before pressing the wet towel to her eyes, Lucy seeing the bruise on her cheek was much sorer than she had anticipated.

"What question did they ask?"

"The man came to Juvia and asked if Juvia was a dragon slayer. Juvia was just thinking this man was curious, so Juvia said no of course not! But Wendy raised her hand and said she was one, and all of a sudden..." Her eyes widened, it was hard to tell whether or not the girl was about to cry, one thing was sure… she looked guilty, "a large sword weapon went straight through Wendy's hand and through Wendy's leg and Wendy screamed so loud and Juvia felt a slashing pain in her shoulder. There were more men, it happened so fast and Juvia saw Gray-Sama and- and.."

Her eyes filled up with tears at that, rubbing her eyes much harder. "J-Juvia... Did nothing.."

The blonde grew worried, watching her guild mate get upset made her want to hug the girl and tell her it was all going to be alright. But of course she wasn't sure of that, even with the bulk of confidence she had in her friends.

"So they were after her because she's a dragon slayer?"

"Juvia is not sure but they were not gentle with Wendy.. Juvia is scared for Wendy.."

"I wonder if he spoke with anyone else… seemed pretty convenient that they came across Wendy first time around…"

"They were strong, and there were so many of them. Juvia even watched them hurt Gray-Sama easily…" The girl's eyes wandered over to the injured ice mage, concern deep in her expression. Lucy knew exactly how she felt, her gut was aching too. If they were looking for Dragon Slayers… Natsu was on the list too.

"Did you see what they looked like? Anything specific? Like a tattoo, a guild mark?"

She shook her head, "Juvia just knew this man had dark hair, he seemed normal. Just in a sweater and jeans. The others were more like… ninjas. They were fast like that, in dark clothes."

"I'd say maybe Natsu can track Wendy by scent...but in that rain...it probably already washed everything away…"

"Hoi. Don't write me off that easily!" Natsu barked, quickly defending his skills.

"This is Juvia's fault…"

"It's okay, you were in a state of shock. They attacked you… They had the element of surprise."

"Juvia is not sure if they will return. If they knew who Wendy was; surely they know the rest."

"I was afraid you'd think that-" Lucy cut off at that, pausing as she noticed something change in Natsu's stature. He'd grown tense and she wasn't sure for it's reason.

Though his next question made her hold her breath as she noticed his eyes were looking towards the left of the guild like he had just kicked a puppy and then been overthrown with guilt.

"Where is Carla?"

"She was with Wendy, Juvia never saw her after this; Juvia thinks they took her too."

When she glanced back, Natsu had left her side; he was already sitting on the floor talking to something; near Levy who was tightly wrapping bandages around Gray.

Another pang of disgrace punched her in the gut as she hadn't even realised that the cat hadn't been with them. In fact she had assumed he was still sleeping quietly back at her house since Natsu had seemed so distracted with the Wendy situation.

The cat's head tightly wrapped with bandages; them stained red as the cat looked ill, he sat there trying his best not to let tears fall from his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"We should contact Sabertooth as soon as possible then." Erza stated, nodding gently as Lucy now sat beside the blue cat.

They had moved him into the back room with Juvia. As far as they knew, they had been the only ones attacked along with Gray and a couple of other's that had heard the problem. It seemed they really were only after one thing. Lucy dragged her eyes over Happy's bandages in a calculating manner. She didn't consider herself a medic, but from looking at the cat's wing, something was wrong with it.

"... I couldn't even see where they went but Carla wasn't hurt luckily."

The little cat made a sob after speaking, it obvious his body hurt as he let the words fall out of his mouth.

"Was Wendy okay when you saw them? Juvia said they attacked her." Natsu whispered, petting Happy's ear gently; Lucy felt her stomach roll over, he looked so worried.

The blue cat shrugged, "I'm not sure, there was a lot of blood and she was unconscious; they were holding her like a rag doll." He sighed, "I tried to follow them but there were a lot, they attacked me they did something funny to my wing.."

"I thought so…" Lucy murmured, observing the wing a little closer. It wasn't bloody, but it was certainly bent.

"They tossed me at a wall really hard and my wing bent back."

"Here buddy, let me look." Natsu beat Lucy to asking, the little blue cat shuffling around so that Natsu could assess it himself.

He attempted to flew the angel wings, one of them crooked and if it were even possible; swollen. Lucy watched in awe as she had never seen Natsu handle something so delicately, his fingers gently pulling at it; but it seemed he was being gentle enough to not cause the cat discomfort.

"Can you move it yourself?"

The good one moved but that was all. "That's me moving.."

The blonde moved her focus, watching the fire mage's face for a moment to see what he thought about it. He was completely absorbed in helping his best friend, tilting his head as he tried to figure out what was wrong with it.

"It looks broken, I'd say… It won't be good if your wing grows back together in this angle. It has to be straightened and held in place so it can heal proper."

That sounded like a good plan, and Natsu was right. Sounded like he'd broken something in the past to know that would work out, and all that from simply moving it? Well, it was sort of obvious, his wing truly looked awful.

"Mmah, it hurts can we fix it later?" The cat whined, a little frown of pain flashing in his eyes as he squeezed shut his lids. Poor guy. Lucy couldn't help but wonder how he had heard the commotion. Assumably the rain had happened after the attack, but if Happy had heard something, how come he hadn't alerted her or Natsu? Or perhaps he had headed out and not realised something would have been happening. After all he had followed Wendy and this new enemy, and breaking his wing mean he definitely couldn't fly.

"Longer we leave it, the more it will hurt, bud."

"R-really?" The blue cat pouted, glancing up at Natsu with big brown eyes.

"Yeah, that's why it would be better to do it right away."

"And back here we have painkillers." Erza piqued up from behind, she had been helping Levy patch up Juvia.

"A-Aye.."

Lucy pet his head at a healthy spot. "You're very brave Happy."

He shuffled to Natsu who picked him up; holding him like a fragile ornament, like one movement could possible make him shatter.

"You think they will come back, Luce?"

"I don't know.."

"They better. So I can smash their faces."

"Yeah, that way we could find out where they brought Wendy and Carla too.."

"Lucy. Use the Lacrima to call Sabertooth will you; then everyone should return to their homes for safety." Erza stated, grabbing some equipment assumably for the injured cat. "Natsu, you can keep wrapping bandages."

"Bossy…" Natsu muttered, pulling himself upright and wrapping the spare bandage around his arm.

Lucy wanted to smile at his tone of voice, but the morning was so bleak, the sides of her lips wouldn't dare curl up.

"Okay." Was all she replied, moving round the people in order to pull the lacrimal out of one of the back drawers. "I hope there's someone awake over there.."

As if it were the only luck they were going to receive today, Yukino picked up immediately.

"Hello?"

"Lucy?"

"Yes- I did not expect for someone to pick up so quick…"

"Something horrible happened!"

"What?"

"We've been attacked!"

"Really? We were attacked as well. Someone kidnapped Wendy and Carla.. They seemed to be assassins of some sort.." Lucy frowned, her heartbeat picking up as she listened to Yukino's paranoid pitch, something in her chest warning her to stay on her tip toes.

"Yes! Yes here too! They almost took Sting; he's not conscious at the moment but we just managed to save him.."

"Dragon slayers…" Lucy whispered, glancing in Natsu's direction, watching as he helped wrap up Gray's wounds, a smug grin on his face as the ice mage complained at getting the 'crappy nurse'.

"It's probably a good idea we keep an eye on them.. I don't know what they're planning but apparently they don't care about collateral damage... They nearly killed Minerva.. And considering they were trying to take Sting they stabbed him in the leg that he can barely stand.."

Lucy frowned, glancing away from her friends to focus back on the conversation.

"Did any one of you manage to get a closer look at them?"

"Covered in black.. Couldn't get a good look.."

"I see… Any clue of where they went?"

"No idea… They didn't long leave.. I think they were heading back towards town…they seemed so organized, so professional.."

"They don't seem to care who they hurt…" Lucy whispered. This was getting scary.

"Okay.. We're going to keep someone with Rogue at all times then.. I suggest you do the same.."

Lucy nodded, swallowing hard. "Keep your eyes open."

She put the phone down, then felt a hand on her shoulder; Natsu. He was obviously done aiding the wounded.

"Everything okay?"

"They attacked Sabertooth as well, almost lost Sting."

"Why they after dragon slayers?" He glanced back at Gajeel who was now talking to Juvia by himself. "Should probably keep eye.."

"Yeah, there should always be someone with each of you. Someone strong would be best."

"Each of - oh. I'll be fine, even if they come by self Luce."

"And what if you're asleep?"

"You think something like that wouldn't wake me?"

"It didn't wake us the first time."

"Well yeah but that's cuz it was at the guild; pretty sure I'd hear it if they were right next to me." He pouted, crossing his arms. She turned to look at him, sighing as she watched his playful expression. He stayed so calm, and she knew it was for her sake. His eyes told her that he too was concerned.

"Natsu, I know you are very strong. Gajeel is too. But it's better to be on the safe side. It's not like it'll hurt."

He gave her a flat, stubborn, childish look before sighing. "But I wouldn't stress yourself. You'll probably be with me anyway right?"

She smiled gently and nodded, "Right."


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone had been gathered into the guildhall, most people fidgeting in the early hours of the morning, all looking at each other like they were waiting for someone to speak. Lucy let her eyes drag over the others, Erza looked irrupted rather than concerned, Levy watched them all with nothing but thoughtfulness in her eyes. And Natsu watched with the most intensity, like he had already developed a plan in his head. She didn't need to ask to know that he would rather attack and think later. But with an enemy that was unknown and practically invisible for the time being, even he understood that was not a believable option.

Thankfully, Erza took the hint and began to approach the situation with a stern tone.

"Levy is staying near Gajeel, Lucy I want you to stay with Natsu. No one heads out of here alone, we do not want another to go missing."

Cana waved her hand slightly, already hitting the booze it seemed as her left hand clamped on tight to a beer glass.

"Maybe we can think of a plan to lure them in a trap. They're after dragon slayers right?"

"Any ideas?"

"They seem to be smart. Selective," Levy perked up, "I mean they chose to speak to Juvia and Wendy first. They didn't just attack."

"That's good right? Any suspicious people come towards us, we can just kick their ass!" Natsu exclaimed, a little too excited to throw himself headfirst into just the thought of a fight.

"That's true…" Erza nodded, glancing down.

"Maybe make sure you're correct before attacking. Be with your normal day. You might find out they will come to you without a diversion. It's not really a secret that fairy tail has three dragon slayers."

"We should have some kind of secret warning? If we see anything suspicious?" Mirajane spoke, moving out of the crowd so that everyone could see her. Lucy glanced her way, the gorgeous silver haired model wearing a serious look on her face.

Erza nodded. "Some code word perhaps?"

Mirajane nodded, "Something simple. Like… Can I have some napkins?"

Natsu chuckled beside Lucy, that expression of anger gently being pulled off his face. She wished it stayed that way, his laugh had seemed so delicate and carefree, a place she so desperately wanted to crawl into.

Everyone in the guild nodded, a mutual agreement. Everyone kicked into high gear at moving now, reading to head back to bed. Lucy had to admit she couldn't sleep with the worry now, but going back will give them time to create a plan of action.

"Did you want us to stay with Gray and Juvia? They're still injured after all, they'll need the most help if we get attacked." Lucy asked, pulling Erza aside before she disappeared into the back room.

"It's fine. Mirajane and I will be staying at the guild, and no doubt that means Elfman and Lisanna will be company too. You can head home Lucy."

The blonde nodded, something about Erza's tone was concerning.

She obviously was more worried about Wendy than she put on, anger was like a shield, she was just as worried as the rest of them.

It had stop raining luckily, and they moved to Lucy's home in a matter of minutes, she didn't hesitate on bundling inside the room and locking the door immediately behind them. Natsu put the cat on the bed so he could rest, and the two of them sat beside him in a state of awareness. Pinning back the cat's wing earlier hadn't taken long, but it had completely drained Happy in more way's than one, they were worried about each other, the guild and most of all; whoever these enemies were.

"Are you okay, Happy?" Lucy whispered, moving forward to pet the little cat's head.

"A-aye.." He muttered, already obvious that he was half asleep.

"That's was a really strong painkiller for such a small body. even though Mirajane didn't let you use a lot.."

Natsu nodded, petting the cat; his own finger brushing over the blonde's hands. His touch was warm, delicate.

"He'll be fine. Probably just needs sleep."

"So, what are we gonna do now?"

"Should we sleep more?"

"I don't really feel like sleeping.." Lucy sighed, moving around to lean against her desk.

"Nearly morning now anyway. What do you wanna do?"

She pressed her lips together, it was a good question, but now wasn't a matter of what they wanted. It was a matter of wiseness.

"Thinking of a good plan, I guess."

"Hm.." He nodded, "it went for the guild last time so they might not go for the same place right away."

"Well, they clearly are after you and the other dragon slayers, right?"

"We're not really certain on that fact."

"They went for Wendy and Sting."

"Could just be coincidence." He pushed, trying to pull the focus from his own safety concerns she assumed.

"They might know where you live and attack at your homes next.."

"You think they'd come here or my house?"

"Maybe."

"... Maybe..?"

"They might also have spies."

"Why don't you stay here and I can check my place.." He smiled, gradually standing up from her fluffy duvet.

"No. You're staying with me."

"We can't leave Happy by himself."

"True."

"So that's a yes?"

"That's a no!"

"Aw… come on, I wanna fiiiight."

"Is everything fun and games to you?"

He looked offended at her suggestion, "You know I'm just as worried about Wendy as you."

"I know. But if they knew where to find Wendy and Sting. It's possible they have research about you all."

"You don't know that!"

"They probably know your weakness when it comes to transportation you know - What if they put a spell on you that makes you feel like the whole world moves?"

"They use swords why would they put a spell on me? And if they didn't know my weakness you just have it away!"

"I'm just worried, okay? They almost got Sting. You know he's powerful and he got really injured.."

"Not that powerful-"

She gave him a dark glance.

Natsu frowned gently and nodded, "I know."

"We need to be careful, we still don't know what we are up against. We can't get you caught, we need you to to save Wendy and Carla."

He smiled at her, "Don't be silly, you really think I'm gonna get myself caught?"

"I think that you do a bunch of stupid things."

"Hey, being caught might lead us to Wendy."

"Natsu."

He sighed gently. "Got it. It's a no."


End file.
